FIG. 1 shows an example of a configuration of a network system composed of conventional information processing apparatus. In the network system shown, personal computer 1 is connected to a server 2-1 or 2-2 or an Internet service provider (ISP) 2-3. The personal computer 1 accesses, in response to an instruction of a user thereof, the server 2-1 or 2-2 or the Internet service provider 2-3, establishes a connection further from it to the Internet and transmits a prepared electronic mail or uploads image data.
Usually, when image data are to be attached to a prepared electronic mail, the user will operate a GUI to designate a file name of data to be attached. Then, the designated data are processed and attached to and transmitted together with the electronic mail.
Such a method as just described, however, has a subject that the user must remember the file name of the image data to be attached, and if the user does not remember the file name, then it must perform such complicated operations as to start up a different application which can read an image and confirm the file name.
Further, also a method wherein a GUI is used to display images of image data in a list so that the user may select image data to be attached from within the list is available. However, such an image list as just described cannot be displayed readily from a GUI screen used for transmitting an electronic mail, and if the user wants to attach an image immediately before an electronic mail is transmitted, complicated operations are required. Further, the number of images of image data which can be selected is one.
This similarly applies also to uploading of data.